


Never Forget Their Names

by Hecate



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then they need Dumont again, just like they did when Dumont became his friend and Jake stopped being himself. They need him, and Dumont stands in front of Jake with scars on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget Their Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't archive/translate without asking. Not mine, no money made. Based on fictional characters.

Sometimes, when Jake is tired and alone, he remembers Dumont being his friend. He remembers him smirking at Jake, remembers words that were almost reassuring. Jake remembers, and sometimes, he misses him.

He hates Dumont for that.

Jake doesn't ask where Dumont ended up after the NSA captured him the second time, pushes the question away as hard as he can. And when he wakes up from another dream of a college friend he never had, he looks through the pictures of his past and tells himself to hold on to it.

It works. Sometimes, it works.

But then they need Dumont again, just like they did when Dumont became his friend and Jake stopped being himself. They need him, and Dumont stands in front of Jake with scars on his face. Jake stares.

“I did that,” he says to no one and everyone.

Dumont smirks. “They look dashing, don't you think?”

Jake doesn't answer, forces himself to look away, lets somebody else explain their plan. Dumont tells them they're stupid but agrees to follow their orders anyway, amusement clear in his voice: “It's going to be fun watching it all explode in your faces.”

When he goes back to his cell, an agent's hand on his back, he leans in suddenly, his mouth close to Jake's ears: “Warner hates you, you know.” A quick flash of white – a grin – and he's gone, the agent cursing as he pushes him forward. Jake looks after them.

“What did he say to you?” Diane asks not much later.

Jake shrugs. “Nothing important. He tried to goad me into doing something stupid. It didn't work.” Not yet, anyway, and he can't tell her that his resistance is fading away.

He manages three days. Three days of watching Dumont work, of watching Warner, seeing the way her eyes rest on Dumont. Catching her staring at him. It's starting to wear on him.

He goes to Dumont's cell on the fourth day, knocks on the glass wall and forces himself to look at him as Dumont grins.

“Jake! My favorite NSA minion!” Dumont's grin grows bigger as he steps closer to the glass, reaching out to touch it where Jake's hand still rests against the surface. Jake pulls his hand away.

“Awww, don't be like that, Jakey!”

Jake frowns, glares. “So tell me about Warner.”

Dumont shrugs. “She came by to visit me a few times. Mocked me when my jaw was still wired shut. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Jake smirks at him. Dumont doesn't react. It's disappointing.

“She let a few things slip while she was there. Not intentionally; I don't think she even noticed she was doing it, but it was enough for me to realize a few things. One, she's a bitch. Second, the only reason I'm still alive is because she needs me. Three, she hates you. It would be foolish to believe that those things aren't connected.”

Jake shrugs, tries to ignore the sudden certainty that Dumont is right. “You know, this is just bullshit. Why should I believe you?”

“You don't have to believe me. You just have to be careful around her. So you see her coming.”

Jakes raises an eyebrow. “And why are you willing to help me? Why warn me at all? You hate me.”

Dumont grins again. “I do. But if you're dead, she won't need me anymore. Which means I will be next. And while I'm stuck here, you're the only one who can keep an eye on Warner. You might not be all that cunning, but if you tell me what you see, I can find a way to expose her. Also, this place is boring and you're vaguely entertaining.”

“She is NSA, there's no need to watch her,” Jake says, trying to hang on to this, trying to make himself believe. But he can hear the lie in his voice.

Dumont laughs. “Then leave. Turn around and ignore me for the rest of this mission, for the rest of your very short life.”

Jake swallows, looks at the ceiling. Thinks back to his real life before the NSA, thinks back to the false memories Dumont gave him. He wants all that, wants normalcy. But he needs to remain alive for that. He looks at Dumont.

“Okay,” he says, and sits down in front of Dumont's cell, looks away when Dumont mirrors his movement. When he looks back at him, they are in perfect parallel, bodies touching if it weren't for the glass.

“Don't worry, Jake,” Dumont says. “She won't put you into a cell like this. We're gonna get her first.”

For whatever reason, Jake believes him.


End file.
